


Words Words Words

by sheendav



Series: Scenes from the South Downs [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheendav/pseuds/sheendav
Summary: Crowley has trouble with words of praise from the Angel, but it also does things for him.  He also has trouble asking for what he wants.  The Angel tries to help him find confidence and pleasure in both.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Scenes from the South Downs [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848463
Comments: 20
Kudos: 141





	Words Words Words

**Author's Note:**

> It was time for a story where Crowley deals with some of his anxiety and the Angel helps him through it. I also wanted to explore the idea that sometimes we get really worried that someone will be put off by a small action during sex, and we can't always find the words to describe why, It will make more sense when you read the story. Enjoy! 
> 
> A collection of one-offs from Crowley and Aziraphale's life in the South Downs, written in the same universe as 'Introduction to Touch' by the same author. It is not 100% necessary to read that story beforehand, but all of these little tales make more sense if you know the history of touch created for them in that original core story. The most important thing to know is that Aziraphale is deeply insecure about sex, touch and his body. By the time they get to the South Downs, the Angel's confidence is slowly building and these one-offs will show the growth of that confidence.

"Lovely…"

"…Hardly." 

"Stunning…" 

"… Strange is more like it." 

"Sweet…" 

"… More on the salty side if you ask me." 

With the Demon's complete permission, Aziraphale is doing something that makes Crowley feel the most acute amount of personal discomfort and anxiety in their relationship… praising and complimenting him. 

This praise thing is quite tricky… it is something Crowley relishes in, it makes him feel incredible… in both innocent and not-so-innocent ways. And it is also a kind of torture… because there are voices in his head that try to speak the opposite of the Angel's loving words. Voices that say he isn't good enough, he is damned, he fell, and a day is coming where Aziraphale will 'come to his senses' and all of this will be over for good. 

They had been having a lazy morning when the subject of these insecurities came up, Crowley giving Aziraphale reminders and reassurances that the Angel is not the only one with anxiety in their relationship, just with different presentations. After a careful discussion, it was the Angel who suggested they try a little experiment with getting Crowley more comfortable with receiving praise and compliments from his fiancé. 

And so, Aziraphale is currently using some lovely words to describe his beloved Demon while gently holding him against his chest in bed. He has given Crowley free range to say whatever he wants in response to the Angel's praise, but praise he will give until the Demon asks to stop. 

"Compassionate…"

"… I feel like that word is used to describe nuns…" 

"Hardworking…" 

"… or hardly working amiright Angel?" 

"Diligent…" 

"…Obsessive more like." 

They are also using this 'experiment' as an opportunity for Crowley to experience something else with which he is uncomfortable… asking for what he wants. 

Aziraphale had asked Crowley a very simple question before they started, "How do you want to be while we do this dear?" 

"Where do I… what are you asking Angel?"

Aziraphale had given him a sweet and slightly sad look in response. "I'm asking something you almost always ask me before we engage in any intimacies dear. How do you want to be? Lying down? Sitting up? Leaning on me? Standing in the garden? Walking on the beach? Anything you like…" 

"Wh-Whatever you're comfortable with Angel…"

"Love, that isn't what I asked now is it? I want to know what YOU want…"

"I mean… Angel it doesn't really matter…"

"But it does Crowley… It absolutely does…" 

The Demon had felt his face grow hot, and a slight wriggling feeling in his chest over the Angel's question. When one has a touch-sensitive partner, and you are a 'touch me all the time however you want I could literally drape myself on you all day long' sort of partner, this becomes an oddly unsettling scenario to be posed with. What does Crowley want? And, what if he chooses something the Angel doesn't happen to want? And what if he accidentally causes both of them to feel uncomfortable… and…? 

"Crowley… I'm feeling very comfortable today and very much wanting to make contact with you and give you all kinds of love in all kinds of ways… there really isn't a 'wrong' answer, and if by some chance there is, we'll talk it through and it will be ok. How do you want to be love? What would you like?" 

The Demon had felt a strange welling up of emotion over the Angel's words; immense gratitude mixed in with the nerves of asking for what he wanted. But he saw Aziraphale's trusting eyes and allowed it to push him through… and the request that came out was surprisingly simple… 

"Um, I'd like it if we could be in bed… you sitting up and if I could lie with my back against you… and you could put your arms around my middle and um… just hold on to me… um… please?" 

The warmth of the Angel's smile in reply felt like the sun. "That sounds wonderful dear." 

And so, they are now in the exact physical position the Demon wanted, going through the 'getting used to praise' exercise the Angel wanted, both hoping the combination of the two will lead to some sort of growth or revelation or simply make for a lovely intimate morning. Even though Crowley is facing away from the Angel, he feels fully surrounded by Aziraphale's love as he relaxes more and more into pure warm softness and comfort.

"Handsome…" 

"…Bony and angular Angel, we've been through this… I'm quite sharp."

"Yes, you are! The sharpest, cleverest, smartest entity I ever met…" 

"… Nah, that's cunning, comes with the Demon territory." 

The Angel gives out a slightly frustrated sigh, but it's more playful than anything else… and after a pause, his praise continues… 

"Loves me…" 

"…Oh hold on now… that's not fair…"

"Cherishes me…" 

"… Angel…" 

"Cares so deeply for my comfort, so often at the expense of his own…" 

"… It's… so easy to do Angel… It really is… I don't ever want you to think anything else…" 

"Then let's try a few of these words again dear… Loves me…" 

Crowley feels his chest seize with emotion as he replies with a wavering voice, "… So much Aziraphale." 

"Cherishes me…" 

"… Like it's my bloody job."

"Works so hard to build us a beautiful home and a wonderful life…" 

"…You're worth every drop of sweat and ache in my back, Angel mine." 

"Always goes out of his way to bring me happiness…" 

"… Just like making you smile is all." 

"Likes the feel of my hands on his body…" 

"… Likes is a massive understatement… oh… oh Angel…" 

Aziraphale has started to let his hands wander all over Crowley's front, the silk of his pajamas feeling sinfully good on his sensitive skin. The Angel's hands are always warm, his fingers nimble despite how broad they are, and the combination of the touch and the words and the love thrum through the Demon. 

"Crowley love… please… please tell me more of what you want. You can ask me for things. Ask me for touch. I know I can say no if I'm uncomfortable and it won't hurt anything between us. What do you want love? Please let me take care of you?"

The voices flare up in Crowley's brain: 'He doesn't mean it.' 'Don't overstep.' 'You'll regret it.' 

But the touch and the warmth of an angelic thumb gently rubbing over a nipple while the other scratches at the top of his thigh send a very different message. The Demon is simply feeling too good, too surrounded in the Angel's love to let the voices break free, and so, despite a tremble in his own hands, Crowley reaches down to place his hands on Aziraphale's legs to steady himself and asks… 

"If… if you're comfortable, I… I want your fingers… inside me… and… I want to come like that… just like that." 

The Angel's coasting hands do not stop, though Crowley can feel Aziraphale taking an infinitesimal pause to process what the Demon has requested. They have recently started having intercourse, and the only times Aziraphale has used his fingers on Crowley is to prepare him, not as a means to reaching his climax. But before Crowley can say anything, it appears to click for the Angel what is being asked of him. 

"Oh… I understand dear… yes you do like it so much when I do that for you… I'd be more than happy to. You'll be sure to guide me and let me know what you need… you know... to…" 

"I'll tell you exactly what I want and need Angel, absolutely." 

Aziraphale wraps his arms around Crowley in a loving squeeze before they shift positions; Crowley settles in the pillows against the headboard, moving one under his pelvis so the Angel has better access, and Aziraphale settles comfortably between the Demon's legs. With a glance, the Angel asks to remove the pajama bottoms and Crowley nods while taking off and throwing his shirt dramatically across the room, causing his fiancé to giggle as he snaps their favorite oil onto his fingers. 

The Angel has done this before, so he doesn't need much direction on how to begin, and Crowley lets out a deep satisfied growl as Aziraphale rubs gently at his entrance. The sensation feels so good that without even thinking about it, Crowley brings his hand down to his erection to gently palm himself against his belly. He suddenly stops when he realizes what he's done and sees the Angel looking at him. He's not exactly sure why he stops; he's just suddenly overcome with a feeling that it's somehow 'rude' of him to do this while the Angel is working to pleasure him already. 

Aziraphale looks confused for a moment and then simply smiles encouragingly, "It's alright Crowley. You don't need to stop. Do what feels good for you love." 

"Sorry Angel, I'm not sure why… um…" 

"There's no need for an explanation dear. It's nice to see my ministrations from earlier had a desirable effect."

Crowley can't help but chuckle and relax a little over Aziraphale's choice of words. 

The Angel continues, "This is about what you want love. You always tell me to follow my instincts. Go on and touch yourself however you like while I get you ready. Besides… it's not an unpleasant thing to watch…" 

"Oh Angel…". Crowley flushes with want, trembles a little in vulnerability, then settles with comfort into the pillows as he resumes rubbing himself to relieve some of the pressure in his cock, the Angel resuming his own touches. 

It feels like there's a piece of coal slowly burning to life deep in Crowley's groin. He somehow feels revved up and relaxed at the same time, his body clearly wanting Aziraphale's fingers inside him and preparing him as such. 

"Are you ready Crowley?" 

"Yes, go on, please." 

The Angel's index finger slips in easily, and instead of a sharp spark, Crowley only feels that coal inside him flare gently; he melts even more into the sheets underneath him.

Aziraphale lets out a sweet sigh of his own, "Sweet Demon mine… you look so lovely… I can tell this is what you needed." 

"All I ever need is you Angel… ahhh… you always make me feel so good, no matter what you're doing." 

"Yes dear, I know… and it's also good to give you the exact kind of touch you are craving when you want it? Yes?" 

Crowley hesitates in replying, but eventually hisses out a sweet satisfied "Yessssssss…" 

"Are you ready for another dear?" 

"Please Angel, please… Oh…!" 

The stretch of the Angel's second finger feels sharp in the most delicious way possible. Crowley feels the muscles in his legs shudder and a grin on his face as he adjusts. Clearly his reaction has pleased Aziraphale as well, since the Angel lets out a little groan in tandem with Crowley. 

For a while Crowley just relaxes his body, hand still palming himself absentmindedly or reaching down farther to stroke his bollocks. The Angel's hand that isn't busy inside him rests on his hip to ground them both, and the ember of coal in Crowley's belly continues to grow at a wonderfully languid pace… until Aziraphale curls his fingers at just the right angle and it's as if the coal ignites into a raging fire. 

Crowley feels his eyes fly open before he actually sees anything, and what his gaze falls on is an ever so slightly smug Angel who knows he's just hit the magic spot. Crowley's hips begin to roll in earnest, delighted growls leave his mouth and he picks up the pace as he strokes his effort to match the Angel's movements. 

"You absolutely perfect Bastard of an Angel… Ohhhhh…. Oh I fucking love you please don't stop… AH!" 

"Wiley Old Serpent… far too tense for my liking… it's very clearly time for him to see some stars…" 

Aziraphale gently moves Crowley's hand away and takes over stroking his cock. Crowley smiles and pants in gratitude, grips the sheets in his hands and simply holds on for the ride. Aziraphale's hand on his cock grips him with perfect pressure, and the fingers inside him hit that perfect spot mercilessly. The Demon burns in pressure and pleasure, and is taken over the edge by the element that had made him so uncomfortable earlier… the Angel's words. 

"My lovely, stunning, sweet, compassionate, hardworking, diligent, handsome, sharp, clever, loved and cherished Crowley… you deserve every ounce of pleasure I have to give you and more. Come you perfect creature, my wonderful Tensity… come…" 

Crowley roars as his climax hits him, he's almost certain he hears the sheets in his hands rip and he feels his hips buck on the bed and his heart beating so much faster than it should. Aziraphale gentles him through all of it with perfection. When the bow string of the Demon's back finally relaxes, the Angel lets go of his sensitive cock, very gently removes his fingers from inside him, and snaps both of them clean and dry. He then resumes his previous position behind Crowley so that he can hold him and the Demon feels perfectly enveloped by his fiancé's love again. 

After a few minutes of steadying his breathing, Crowley is able to croak out, "Did all of that just happen… or am I just having an extraordinary dream?" 

Aziraphale laughs, squeezes his middle and then snaps the comforter at the bottom of the bed up to cover them before the Demon can start to feel a chill. "Well dear, if we are dreaming, please don't wake me… because seeing the pleasure on my lover's face just now was better than any wonder of the world." 

"Hanging Gardens of Babylon were nice…"

"Better." 

"Pyramids looked good until they got all crumbly…" 

"Better." 

"The Great Library of Alexandria…" 

"…Almost better." 

"There's my Bastard Fiancé."

They both laugh a bit and then Crowley slithers his body around so he can kiss the Angel properly for a moment before settling back against him.

"Thank you, Angel." 

"It was nothing dear."

"It was EVERYTHING. You are my everything. I've… Angel you know I've had sex before and have always liked it well enough but… I want you to know that me not being able to ask for what I want isn't just about you and your comfort. I've never really been in a situation where I felt I could just… ask for what I'm craving or… what needs I want met… if that makes sense…" 

"It does my dear. And in the same way that I need to get more comfortable with voicing what I want and need from you, you should endeavor to get more comfortable with asking for the kind of touch you want and need from me. Just because I might say 'no', or 'not tonight' doesn't mean you should never ask." 

"I know Angel. We just need to get less stressed about potentially hurting each other's feelings." 

"Indeed love. I love you so much Crowley. I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you too Aziraphale. You're never getting rid of me."

"Good."

"Good." 

And it was… very very good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! Comments are LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!


End file.
